Some existing server class storage drive enclosures use either a tray or trayless disk drive retention design. Both tray and trayless designs serve to retain the drive within the enclosure, and often facilitate disk drive hot swap functionality. However, existing designs often required additional tools to install, remove, or swap drives within the chassis.